


Что снится чемпионам

by monmorensy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Последствия недосыпа и травмы





	Что снится чемпионам

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Юра в очередной раз перекатился по неудобной гостиничной кровати и с досадой пнул скомканное одеяло. Несмотря на адскую усталость и почти бессонную ночь, быстро заснуть не получалось — не отпускали остатки адреналина после показательного. А еще неприятно саднила залепленная пластырем ранка на указательном пальце — мелочь, но мозг как будто зациклился на этом ощущении, хрен отвлечешься. Юра нащупал под подушкой телефон и быстро набрал сообщение: «бабушка-бабушка нахуя тебе такие большие зубы?». И на всякий случай добавил: «чуть палец не отгрыз, конкурента устранить хотел чтоли?»

Отабек тоже не спал — ответ пришел почти сразу: «Юр, я же извинился. Перчатка тесная была, иначе бы не снялась. Что ли пишется раздельно.» Ну офигеть, развелось граммар-наци. Юра закатил глаза и отправил: «правда штоле? ебануться можно. чо не спишь?». Сообщение тут же отметилось как прочитанное, и он представил, как Отабек улыбается уголком губ, набирая ответ.

«Уже ложусь. А ты?»

Юра отправил «у меня боевые раны, я пострадавший ради искуства» и добавил стикер с рыдающим оленем. Отабек в ответ прислал грустного котика и сразу за ним — спящего. 

«Спи, у тебя еще банкет». 

Спасибо, блин, что напомнил. Юра сморщился, вспомнив прошлый год и бухих дебилов в трусах. В этот раз хотя бы будет, с кем поговорить — Отабек уже пообещал прийти, и пусть только попробует слиться. Юра на всякий случай предупредил: «не у меня а у нас, мои шпионы тебя везде найдут», дописал: «лан, я спать» и сунул телефон обратно под подушку. До банкета оставалось два с половиной часа, надо было срочно заснуть.

Легче подумать, чем сделать. Юра пересчитал три сотни овец, потом переключился на свиней, упорно пытающихся исполнить тройной аксель вместо прыжка через изгородь. Аксели превратились в четверные флипы, и трибуны взревели. Коньки привычно врезались в лед, Юра изо всех сил оттолкнулся, взлетая в воздух — русский шпагат, дорожка шагов, и вот он уже стоит перед Отабеком, протягивая правую руку. Супер, теперь осталось добавить огонька, и… Но вместо того, чтобы стянуть перчатку, Отабек крепко ухватил Юру за запястье и притянул к себе, не давая вырваться. 

Черт, об этом они точно не договаривались. Пиздец. 

Юра обернулся, ожидая увидеть за бортиком Фельцмана с лицом убийцы, и только тогда заметил, что на трибунах нет ни единого зрителя, они с Отабеком совершенно одни.

Нужно было остановиться, снять коньки, выяснить, что за херня и куда все подевались. Но музыка долбила в уши, Отабек неотрывно пялился черными глазищами из-под ресниц, и Юра медленно поднес свободную руку к его рту — зачем останавливаться, если можно продолжить? Надавил на темные от прилившей крови губы, протолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца и замер, пытаясь переварить ощущения. Мокро, горячо и очень странно, пиздец как странно смотреть Отабеку в глаза и чувствовать, как по коже скользит его язык. Отабек улыбнулся, сжал кожу зубами, совсем легонько, и тут же зализал укус.

Почему так жарко, и нафига было покупать такие тесные штаны? Юра почти упал вперед, прижав Отабека к бортику, потерся о его бедро — хорошо, что никто этого не видит — и поцеловал в уголок губ. И еще раз, задевая собственные пальцы и пытаясь засунуть язык Отабеку в рот. По телу расходились волны жара, и в момент, когда Юре показалось, что он вот-вот вырубится, гремящая в ушах музыка вдруг сменилась противным писком будильника.

Несколько мучительных секунд Юра пытался понять, где он находится и откуда идет звук. Он с трудом оторвал голову от подушки, вырубил будильник на телефоне и перекатился на спину, тупо уставившись в потолок. Ранка на пальце горячо пульсировала, в штанах было влажно и отвратительно, а перед глазами все еще стоял образ совершенно блядской ухмылки Отабека. Ну охуеть, выспался, блин. 

Юра отшвырнул одеяло, сполз с кровати и поплелся в душ, на ходу стягивая футболку. Самое время забыть об идиотском сне или хотя бы утопиться в раковине, если не получится. Приснится же такое.

***

Нужно было не ходить на банкет. Нужно было вообще никуда и никогда больше не ходить. Глядя, как Отабек улыбается и отпивает из бокала, аккуратно прижимая к губам прозрачную кромку, Юра медленно и неотвратимо осознавал, что попал. Твою мать.

— Юр, ты в порядке? — Отабек вопросительно приподнял брови, и черт, Юра никогда раньше не замечал, какие у него длиннющие ресницы. И глаза красивые.

Нет, совсем не в порядке. Он сглотнул и выдохнул:

— Ясное дело, лучше не бывает.


End file.
